Kamala Khan (Earth-27750)
Kamala Khan, or known by her superhero name, Ms. Marvel, is one of the most popular superheroes/vigilantes in the year of 2016. Being active in the first month and day of the said year, Ms. Marvel would've later grown into perhaps the most "shared" superhero in the social media. She stood out from most of the other heroes due to her heritage and her confidence, being undaunting to various villains, while also keeping a cool attitude even if her heritage and nature invited a lot of criticism. While so, her real name has never been known, and she's still continuing her college studies, even until now. Her power-gaining itself was unexpected. During a trip to a laboratory in Nevada, he, along with his friends visited the laboratory of the renowned, revolutionary scientist, Augustus Octavius, who developed a machine called the "Particle Accelerator". The machine however, exploded, and kills everyone around the lab. But those who survived the accident, were endowed with amazing superpowers. Kamala is no exception, and she gains the power of elasticity, size alteration and a considerably fast healing factor. Coming home, Kamala would later attempt to hide her powers, but found out that having a superhero persona can be a good way to hide her powers. Later becoming the famed Ms. Marvel, he would help other heroes in various events. Ms. Marvel herself was also one of the heroes helping to keep order in check during the Justice League's travel to Azeroth in order to save the said world. She'd later also gain one of the most greatest achievements in her life, being invited to the Justice League Unlimited's Beta Division, elevating her status and willpower. But still, even if she's famous, she still got her own pressure, and still fighting to keep villains in check... and keeping exams from getting the word "F". Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Kamala possesses an alergy to vegetables. She often jokes that vegetables are the main reason of getting her powers. Though many see it as an unfunny one... *Kamala had a facebook page which she actively updates everyday, filling her profile with "daily life scenarios" and her selfies after beating down supervillains. Apparently, the villain Electro also made a facebook page after getting defeated by Kamala in real life in a brawl, in which she restrains him forcefully at first, just to take a selfie with him. And Electro himself was the first villain to smile in Kamala's villain-selfies. **She also had an instagram that she made before she gained her powers, in which she never returns to. This also applies to her Skype, MySpace, and Twitter. *Due to her infamous nature in real life, Kamala benefits from villains not knowing her true identity. Ms. Marvel herself is the popular one, but the girl behind the mask isn't. *Before joining the Justice League Unlimited, Kamala is known to be "a friend to all non-JL superheroes". When she joined the Justice League Unlimited, she felt like "nothing", as most of the heroes there are either transititioning to be a "pro", or they're already professionals, such as Captain Midnight, who acts since World War II, and becomes a temporary replacement for Captain America himself, as well as her sidekick at one point. *She considers her, Plastic Man and Elongated Man the "elastic triplets". Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Elasticity Category:Size Alteration Category:Healing Factor Category:Students Category:Earth-27750 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Intelligence Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Super Durability